


Gabrielle

by lucidmeanings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Resentment
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidmeanings/pseuds/lucidmeanings
Summary: Rose stara się uciec od rzeczy, które są jej przeznaczone, i konsekwencji, z których musi wyciągnąć lekcję.





	Gabrielle

**Author's Note:**

> Oddaję Wam to krótkie opowiadanie - pierwsza rzecz od kilku dobrych lat, którą skończyłam i publikuję. Jest poprawione wyłącznie do pewnego momentu; myślę, że w trakcie czytania będzie można zauważyć, gdzie ta granica przebiega.   
Publikuję to przede wszystkim dla siebie, żeby przełamać strach przed krytyką i przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest dzielić się tym, co się samemu tworzy.  
Będę bardzo wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś się tu odnajdzie.

_Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you,_

_But ain’t nobody need you like I do_

_(I know that there’s others that deserve you)_

Jedna strona ciasno splecionych ze sobą słów. Barwne opisy, ciągnące się i niedokończone myśli. Takie jak ta, że czasem jestem przepełniona miłością do niego... A czasem nie. Czasem w nas wierzę, a czasem nie. Czasem nas kocham, a czasem czuję martwotę. Czuję się na szczycie i na dole, i ten dół jest cichy, i szepcze miękko, żebym położyła się i już tam została. Manipuluję słowami, żeby wybielić swoje kolory; zmienić chłodną purpurę wstydu na delikatną żółć niewiedzy, wypełnić pustkę jasnym błękitem czułości. Przekonuję samą siebie, że to jest to, to jest ten szczyt, ale _ona_ powiedziała, że to jest ten jeden krok przed. Ale inny rodzaj miłości to dla mnie jedynie obsesja, a obsesja nigdy nie będzie miłością. Upatrywanie sobie tej jednej ofiary i gorączka, kolejne uzależnienia siebie. Czy to miłość? Gdzie _filia_? Ale gdzie _agape _z tobą? Jak mogę o niej pisać, jeżeli znam wyłącznie _obsessio_?

~*~

Obserwowała z odległości kilkunastu kroków, jak najbliższy jej mężczyzna wyciąga ręce do małej dziewczynki. Dziewczynka miała pięć lat i piękne, kręcone pukle sięgające ramion. Miała też chorobliwie bladą cerę, jasnoszare, smutne oczy i sine plamy pod powiekami. Nie było to najpiękniejsze dziecko na świecie, ale w tamtym momencie dziewczynka była szczęśliwa i beztroska, a to było wszystko, co Rose mogła i chciała jej dać.

Czasem jej oczy przeszywały ją na wylot i wykrzykiwały jedno pytanie, powtarzane w głowie jak mantrę, jak gdyby dziecko znało prawdę, zanim było w stanie ją zrozumieć.

_Gdzie on jest? Gdzie on jest?_

„Nie wiem”, miała ochotę odwarknąć Rose i wybiec go szukać.

„Nie wiem”, powtarzała czasem w ciszy, w nocy, w jedynej godzinie, gdzie mogła przyznać się sama przed sobą do prawdy. Ta prawda bolała, ale umykała jej pamięci każdego ranka, kiedy budziła się, obracała na bok i miała okazję spojrzeć w inne, cieplejsze oczy. Te były bardziej podobne do jej tęczówek, do tęczówek Roxanne i jej męża Charliego; bardziej _normalne_, bardziej ludzkie, bezpieczniejsze. Bezpieczniejsze. Bezpieczniejsze.

„Są różne rodzaje miłości”, myślała Rose, obserwując z rozrzewnieniem, jak jej córka i mąż bawią się wspólnie w ogrodzie. „Są różne rodzaje miłości”, mówiła podczas regularnych rozmów z młodszą od siebie kuzynką, kiedy ta po raz kolejny dzwoniła zapłakana o nieprzyzwoitej godzinie, żaląc się na swoją doszłą-niedoszłą partnerkę i jej niepewność wobec związki, jaki tworzyły. „Są różne rodzaje miłości”, wrzeszczała do Stephena, czując żelazny posmak winy na języku. Zaraz potem wybiegała z domu, trzaskając głośno drzwiami, skręcając w kolejne ulice na oślep, chociaż wiedziała, gdzie jest ten szczególny punkt i jak się do niego skierować. Zawsze tam trafiała, za każdym razem inną drogą, za każdym razem prawie, już prawie przesuwając tę jedyną granicę, której to ona jako pierwsza nie chciała przesunąć. Za każdym razem wracała do domu, zanim postawiła obie stopy w tym miejscu. Od jakiegoś czasu już się o to nie kłócili. Od jakiegoś czasu zbliżała ich Gabrielle i szybko odkryli, że dla jej bezpieczeństwa są gotowi na wiele wyrzeczeń. Wspólnie odkryli nowy rodzaj miłości i nowy rodzaj szacunku wobec siebie, i zaczęło być lepiej. A potem coraz lepiej. I lepiej.

~*~

W swoich snach często chodziła po ciemnych korytarzach, błąkając się bez celu przez całą noc. Ale tej nocy atmosfera snu była inna. Tej nocy, po dniu spędzonym jak każda inna niedziela, Rose szła przed siebie z wyraźnym celem. Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest ani dokąd zmierza, ale skręcała w kolejne zimne, puste, wilgotne uliczki korytarzy instynktownie, jak gdyby ktoś prowadził ją po sznurku. Skrawkiem świadomości zarejestrowała, że to miejsce znajdowało się w podziemiach. Ściany wydawały się być wydrążone w skale, z zewnątrz nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki, a powietrze pachniało wilgocią, stęchlizną i martwymi szczurami. Co więcej, to miejsce wydawało się być stworzone bez użycia magii. Powietrze było puste i martwe, nie zawierało w sobie żadnych wibrujących życiem cząsteczek energii. Ściany pozbawione były tego ładnego wykończenia, na które zawsze pozwalają sobie magiczni konstruktorzy, by podkreślić, do kogo należy stworzone przez nich miejsce. Znajdowały się tu również zwykłe, niemagiczne lampy ścienne, wbite w kamień co kilkanaście metrów, które dawały słabe, przytłumione światło. Tej nocy to miejsce wydawało się ostrzejsze, bardziej realne. Już w trakcie marszu Rose zaczęła uświadamiać sobie, że skoro odbiera korytarze wszystkimi zmysłami i jest w pełni władz umysłowych, znalazła się w miejscu równie realnym jak łóżko, w którym teoretycznie wciąż powinna przebywać. Zatrzymała się nagle, spoglądając w dół na swoje ciało. Miała na sobie zwykłe, codzienne ubranie – czarny podkoszulek i jeansy, stare, znoszone buty na stopach. Brak piżamy. Różdżka? Brak różdżki.

Usłyszała szczęk łańcucha. Wiedziała, że jest już blisko celu. Starając się stawiać kolejne kroki jak najciszej, nasłuchiwała przytłumionych głosów. Jeden należał do mężczyzny; był niski, głęboki, zachrypnięty i niesamowicie zmęczony. Drugi był wysoki, piskliwy, cichutki, należący do... skrzata domowego? Zatrzymała się ponownie tuż przed zakrętem, za którym przeczuwała cel swojej wycieczki. Głosy przybrały nieco na sile, ale wciąż na tyle przytłumione, że Rose nie była w stanie rozróżnić poszczególnych słów.

Skręciła. Zaczęła posuwać się powoli w stronę końca korytarza, który wydawał się być słabo oświetloną pieczarą, wydrążoną w skale jak całe podziemie. Głosy ucichły, kiedy temat ich rozmowy wyczerpał się, jednak na trzy ostatnie kroki przed wejściem do pomieszczenia skrzat domowy – teraz słyszała już wyraźnie, że to skrzat domowy – szepnął cicho:

\- Ktoś tu idzie, sir.

Jej pan nie odpowiedział, a Rose nie zatrzymała się ponownie. Czuła, że to, co robi jest bezdennie głupie i nierozważne, choć zarazem nie czuła strachu wobec tego miejsca ani osób, do których należały. Cichy głos z tyłu głowy podpowiadał jej, że mimo wszystko jest bezpieczna, a ona z racji swojej szczególnej sytuacji chętnie słuchała tego głosu.

Weszła do pomieszczenia. Wyglądało tak samo, jak wszystkie poprzednie korytarze – mugolskie lampy dające słabe, sine światło, ściany wydrążone w skale, martwe szczury leżące po kątach, zapach wilgoci i stęchlizny. Jedyną różnicą był kształt pomieszczenia, które było bardziej okrągłe niż podłużne oraz zwisające z sufitu łańcuchy, na końcu których zamocowane były kajdany. A w kajdanach znajdował się człowiek.

\- Weasley.

~*~

Rose wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

Czuła złość. Czuła beznadziejną frustrację. Czuła ból, widząc jego osobę, widząc go w takim stanie. Czuła wstyd, że nie jest w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Czuła winę, porównując osobę, z którą śpi każdej nocy do osoby, którą miała przed oczami w tym momencie. Czuła mnóstwo rzeczy na raz i nie wiedziała już, co czuje.

A on zaczął się śmiać.

Z widocznym wysiłkiem przemogła się, aby otworzyć oczy i spojrzała na niego wyraźniej. Klęczał. Był brudny, mocno posiniaczony, ale nie wychudzony, co oznaczało, że nie mógł spędzić tu więcej niż kilka dni. Czerwone, zaognione pręgi przeszywały jego brzuch, nogi i ramiona. Podejrzewała, że na plecach było gorzej. Miał wysuszone na wiór usta, rozwichrzone, tłuste włosy i sińce pod oczami. Obok niego siedziała skulona Murka, skrzat domowy oddany mu na wyłączność, kiedy osiągnął czarodziejską pełnoletność i przeniósł się do swojego własnego domu. Jej duże, wyłupiaste oczy były pełne strachu i niepewności, ale nie odważyła się odezwać. A on dalej zanosił się zimnym, zachrypniętym śmiechem. Patrzyła w ciszy, jak zaciska powieki, cały czas podśmiechując się z ironii swojej sytuacji. W końcu, kiedy wyczerpał zasoby swojej nadwyrężonej przepony, spojrzał na nią mściwie, wykrzywił drwiąco usta i wycedził:

\- Nie widziałaś mnie sześć lat i tak na mnie reagujesz?

Rose nie była w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. 

Podeszła bliżej. Nie potrafiła zatrzymać na nim wzroku, więc skupiła się na Murce. Czuła, jak wszystkie komórki jej ciała rozchodzą się w kilku różnych kierunkach. Chciała uciec, wrócić do łóżka i obudzić się natychmiast; chciała rozpłakać się i opowiedzieć mu wszystko; chciała wydostać go z kajdan i ukryć przed światem, żeby nikt nigdy więcej nie zrobił mu krzywdy, żeby wiedziała, że jest bezpieczny. Najbardziej chciała go dotknąć. Chciała poczuć, że widzi go naprawdę i przepełnić się jego obecnością, zaspokoić swoją tęsknotę, swoją potrzebę bycia z nim. Chciała poczuć to ciało i ten dotyk, chciała przytulić go i zapomnieć, że ostatnie sześć lat miało miejsce; znowu zacząć wszystko od początku.

\- Jeżeli cię widzę, to chyba naprawdę skończę tutaj – ciągnął dalej, obserwując uważnie każdy mięsień jej twarzy. Jego oczy były pełne drwiny, ale wciąż czujne. Rose wiedziała, że nie pozwoliłby sobie w takim momencie na pokazanie, ile kosztuje go ta rozmowa, że był równie zaskoczony i wytrącony z równowagi jej obecnością, jak ona była zdezorientowana jego obecnością. Wiedziała to, bo przecież znała każdą jego myśl, znała znaczenie każdego najmniejszego gestu i najdelikatniejszego drgnięcia kącika ust.

Ale teraz go nie słyszała. Uświadomiła to sobie nagle, co tak wyrwało ją z toku myśli, że bezwiednie spojrzała w jego stronę.

\- Nie słyszę cię.

On zawahał się przez chwilę, równie wytrącony z sytuacji nieoczekiwaną uwagą. Opuścił na moment swój pokaz drwiny, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz chłodnej kalkulacji.

\- Murka – odezwał się w stronę skrzata domowego. – Widzisz tutaj kogoś jeszcze?

Murka rzuciła mu szybkie spojrzenie, po czym skuliła się ze strachu, podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i powoli pokręciła głową. Jej oczy wyrażały bezdenną, wszechogarniającą panikę. Była przerażona tym, że jej pan najwidoczniej zaczął już tracić zmysły.

\- Jesteś w mojej głowie, Weasley – zwrócił się do Rose, zapominając wciąż o tym, że chciał jej dopiec. W jego głosie nie było tej łagodnej nuty, z którą kiedyś zwracał się wyłącznie do niej, ale nie było też nienawiści i bólu sprzed chwili. – Jak to zrobiłaś?

Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu. Moment wspólnego porozumienia minął, a uczucia sprzed chwili znów zaczęły dawać o sobie znać. Jego oczy również zaczęły chłodnieć, zamykać się przed nią. Cisza stawała się coraz bardziej niekomfortowa, ale tym razem byli w stanie na siebie patrzeć i nie skakać sobie do gardeł. Rose chłonęła jego widok; szarość i intensywność tęczówek, wąskie, zaciśnięte usta, szczęka podkreślona bardziej niż zwykle przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zapadnięte policzki, nieco wyżej wydatne kości policzkowe, sińce pod oczami. Kark i ramiona znieczulone i zastałe przez zbyt długie trzymanie w powietrzu. Skóra jeszcze bledsza niż dawniej, prawie półprzeźroczysta, z ciągnącymi się wzdłuż ciała zielonymi liniami. Chciała płakać z ulgi, jaką przynosił jej jego widok, z bólu, z żałości, jaką przynosiła im wszystkim ta sytuacja. Wiedziała, czego chce, wiedziała o tym od dawna. Wiedzieć, chcieć tego całym sobą, mieć to na wyciągnięcie ręki i nie móc zabrać ze sobą; to była największa lekcja, jaką do tej pory musiała odrobić.

Otrząsnęła się z myśli w momencie, w którym zaczął otwierać usta, żeby wypowiedzieć jej imię. Przerwała mu, zanim zdążył wydać z siebie kolejny dźwięk i odpowiedziała szybko:

\- To jest mój sen. Nie wiem, jak to się stało. – A potem zawahała się, zamilkła na chwilę, po czym wyrzuciła z siebie kolejne zdanie: - Musiałeś myśleć o mnie.

Zignorował tę uwagę. Przyglądał się jej tylko w ciszy, wodząc spojrzeniem od jej oczu, przez usta, szyję i niżej, na ciało. W niektórych miejscach zatrzymywał się szczególnie długo, po niektórych przemykał wzrokiem. Zdawał się zapominać przez chwilę, gdzie i w jakiej sytuacji znajduje się. Jego spojrzenie budziło w niej wszystkie intensywne, znajome emocje; podekscytowanie, niepewność, zaciekawienie, kobiecość, ciepło, miłość. Przypominało jej wszystkie te razy, kiedy schodzili się po raz kolejny i wypełniali sobą nawzajem długie tygodnie, nadrabiając zaległości na wzór wiekowego małżeństwa, które – wróciwszy do siebie po długim okresie rozłąki – stara się nacieszyć bezpieczeństwem i komfortem drugiej osoby. Przy nim zawsze czuła się najbardziej „na miejscu”. Mogli kłócić się, skakać sobie do gardeł, nie rozmawiać ze sobą latami, żyć w innych krajach i spotkać się gdzieś przypadkiem, czuć się źle, niepewnie ze sobą, ale jej miejsce zawsze, zawsze pozostawało przy nim.

\- Co się stało? – spróbowała jeszcze raz drżącym tonem, zaciskając ręce w pięści. Dodawała tym sobie otuchy. – Co to za miejsce? Jak się tutaj znalazłeś?

\- Nie wiem, Weasley, pomyślmy – zadrwił, podnosząc głowę w jej stronę. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i nie spuszczał z nich wzroku. – Może jestem tutaj na wakacjach? Jak myślisz, co mogę tutaj robić i skąd mogę wiedzieć, co to za miejsce?

Rose poczuła, jak jej paznokcie odciskają ślad na wnętrzu dłoni. Nie była zraniona, była zła. Była zła na jego zachowanie, na swoje zachowanie, na to, że nie mogła usłyszeć jego myśli, bo to był przecież sen. Była zła, że to wszystko zabiera tak dużo czasu, że oboje muszą być ostrożni, że ona musi być ostrożna i musi dobierać starannie słowa, żeby tylko nie pogorszyć sytuacji. Chciała pogorszyć sytuację. Chciała wykrzyczeć mu prawdę w twarz i chciała uciekać stamtąd jak najdalej, żeby nikt już jej nie znalazł. Nie znosiła niezręczności, nie znosiła jego chamskich mechanizmów obronnych, skorup i masek, przez które musiała się teraz przebijać. Chciała wrócić. Chciała cofnąć czas. Chciała…

Cofnąć czas?

\- Ocknij się, Weasley, i pomóż mi – warknął, zniecierpliwiony. Rose spojrzała na niego ponownie. Resztki niepewności i strachu w jej oczach zniknęły. W ich miejsce wstąpiła furia, a wraz z furią – pewność siebie.

\- Nie warcz na mnie, bo nic nie zrobię.

Parsknął zimnym śmiechem.

\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że już dość zrobiłaś w swoim życiu.

Jak pięścią w twarz.

\- To siedź tu, Malfoy! – wybuchła. – Siedź tu, czekaj ze swoim skrzatem domowym, niech ktoś w końcu przyjdzie i zbierze twoje kości! Przeruchaj sam siebie, jak ci się będzie nudzić, przecież jesteś taki zdolny, na pewno dasz sobie, kurwa, radę sam!

Scorpius Malfoy spojrzał na nią, oniemiały. W jego oczach kryły się wszystkie emocje, jakie dotąd w sobie chował. Gorycz. Ból. Zdrada, niezrozumienie, samotność. Lęk. Tęsknota.

\- Jak śmiesz?! – wrzasnął. Jego całym ciałem wstrząsały gwałtowne dreszcze. Łańcuchy tłukły głośno o siebie, wydając upiorne dźwięki. Siedząca cały czas obok niego Murka struchlała i uciekła w kąt, nakrywając oczy uszami. To była jedna z najgorszych, najstraszniejszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek przeżywała. – Jak ŚMIESZ wrzeszczeć na mnie?! Masz wyrzuty do mnie? DO MNIE? Kolejna sytuacja, którą obracasz w SWOJĄ pierdoloną tragedię życiową, kiedy to JA jestem zakuty w kajdany. Ja, Weasley, JA!

Ostatnie słowo rozniosło się echem po wszystkich korytarzach i wróciło do nich zwielokrotnione. Ziemia drżała od wibracji jego krzyku. Gdzieś uchował się ostatni szczur, który teraz z piskiem uciekał w stronę korytarzy.

\- Dobrze się bawiłaś ze swoim mężulkiem przez ostatnie sześć lat? Jak mu idzie wychowywanie MOJEGO dziecka? Słyszałem, że nadał jej jakieś pospolite imię, chyba Gabrielle, tak? Jak myślisz, jak się poczuje maleńka Gabrielle, kiedy dowie się, kto jest jej prawdziwym ojcem? Bo przecież na pewno jej jeszcze nie powiedziałaś, nie masz na tyle odwagi. Och! Pewnie myślisz, że uchronisz ją przed prawdą! Biedna, biedna Weasley i jej codzienne życiowe poświęcenia!

Rose nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęła płakać. Wiedziała tylko, że płacze, że zanosi się łzami, wpatrując się z bezbrzeżnym przerażeniem w mężczyznę, który kiedyś był jej najbliższą osobą na świecie, a który teraz wyrzucał z siebie słowa w furii, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Była pewna, że gdyby tylko mógł sięgnąć do niej rękami, zacząłby ją dusić.

\- Taki ogromny ciężar na sercu, takie wyrzeczenia każdego dnia… Musi ci być bardzo ciężko, prawda, Rosie? Biedactwo. Ale w końcu zawsze miałaś w życiu pod górkę, prawda? Ty i ten twój pierdolony „dar”. Ale przecież to tobie było z nim najciężej. Nie osobom, które musiały cię uspokajać po każdym napadzie, nie osobom, które musiały cię bezustannie pilnować i kontrolować twoje emocje na wypadek kolejnego napadu, nie OSOBOM, które zostawiłaś, kiedy zniknęłaś BEZ SŁOWA na pięć lat! To _ty _zawsze byłaś najbiedniejsza, to _ty _zawsze…

Rose zaczęła uciekać. Odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła biec w stronę najbliższych korytarzy, pokonywała kolejne zakręty, byle tylko uwolnić się od echa jego słów, z których każde było prawdą i każde bolało jak kolejny nóż w brzuch. Próbowała oddalić się od jego głosu tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Brała kolejne zakręty, dyszała i łkała naprzemiennie, ale gdzieś za sobą wciąż słyszała echo jego słów i swoje imię powtarzane coraz bardziej natarczywie.

W pewnym momencie nie była już w stanie biec. Usiadła pod ścianą, nie kontrolując swojego łkania. Stawało się coraz bardziej natarczywe i niekontrolowane; zaczęła mieć problemy z wzięciem prawidłowego oddechu, nie była w stanie zapanować nad płucami i przeponą. Wiedziała, co się zbliża, a myśl o tym, gdzie się znajduje i co się może stać, kiedy dostanie kolejnego ataku całkiem sama w nieznanych podziemiach nasilała tylko objawy. Widziała już, jak delikatne kosmyki białej energii zaczynają oplatać jej ręce i nogi. Trzęsła się cała, ale była w stanie zdobyć się jedynie na pokręcanie głową w niemej niezgodzie.

~*~

Obudziła się. Obudził ją przerażony Stephen, którego zaalarmowało nieustające łkanie żony. Potoczyła dzikim wzrokiem po jego twarzy, po ciemnym, skąpanym w półmroku pokoju. W końcu zatrzymała się na swoim ciele. Obejrzała dłonie, przedramiona, nogi. Kosmyki były słabsze, ale nadal widoczne. Nie miała zbyt wiele czasu.

Rzuciła się w stronę kominka. Nie patrząc na to, co robi ani czego do tej czynności używa, rozpaliła ogień i trzęsącymi się rękami wsypała do niego trochę zielonego proszku. Zanim jeszcze płomienie zmieniły swój kolor, weszła na czworakach do środka, wykaszlała adres i znalazła się w domu Harry’ego Pottera.

Pierwszy znalazł ją James. Zaraz potem zawołano Harry’ego. Przeniesiono ją do jego gabinetu, w którym – za zamkniętymi drzwiami – przekazała swojemu wujowi za pomocą oklumencji wspomnienie całego snu. Energia wciąż wydostawała się z niej, ale nie przybierała już na sile.

~*~

Rose nie chciała myśleć o tym, jak się czuje. Od „snu” minął już ponad tydzień, ale wciąż nie czuła się gotowa zmierzyć z emocjami, z jego słowami i wagą swoich reakcji. Słyszała, że tej samej nocy udało się w końcu namierzyć i wydostać Scorpiusa. Słyszała, że spędził w szpitalu trzy dni, a czwartego przyjechała do niego Anna, żeby umilić mu rekonwalescencję. Słyszała, że odprawił ją z kwitkiem i prosił ją, Rose, o rozmowę. Słyszała, że chciałby zobaczyć Gabrielle. Nie zgodziła się na żadną prośbę.

Roxanne przychodziła do nich każdego dnia pod różnymi pretekstami. Czasem wpadła z Charliem, czasem ze swoimi dziećmi, Susan i Jamesem, czasem sama. Rose unikała tego tematu, jak tylko mogła, natomiast Roxanne i Stephen przeżyli już kilka kłótni na temat niedzielnej nocy w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Jedną kłótnię udało jej się nawet podsłuchać; stali wtedy na ganku, a Rose pod pozorem szukania czegoś w szafkach kuchni uchyliła lekko okno i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Tamta kłótnia dotyczyła akurat jej samej. Od czasu powrotu do domu nie rozmawiała zbyt wiele ze Stephenem, a i on nie szukał tego kontaktu po tym, jak dowiedział się, co dokładnie wydarzyło się tamtej nocy. Gabrielle została zapobiegawczo przeniesiona do domu Rona i Hermiony, jej rodziców, gdzie podobno zakochała się w dziadku i jego kocie, Purrym. Usłyszawszy tę historię, jej pierwszą myślą było „na szczęście nie wdała się zbytnio w ojca”. Potem zrobiło się jej słabo. Jednak kiedy słuchała tej jednej kłótni między Roxanne a Stephenem, w której jej kuzynka starała się tłumaczyć jej mężowi, dlaczego nie powinien być na nią zły, myśli o Scorpiusie znowu wracały, a Rose nie czuła się już z nimi źle. Była wdzięczna Roxanne za jej wysiłek w załagodzeniu, ale było jej w zasadzie obojętne, jak Stephen zachowa się wobec niej i całej sytuacji. Czuła się pewniejsza i silniejsza, wiedząc, że Scorpius od dawna o wszystkim wie. Oczywiście nie przerwałaby małżeństwa i nie poświęciłaby w taki sposób szczęścia Gabrielle; gdyby Stephen chciał to zrobić, musiałby to zrobić sam. W tamtym momencie Rose przestało zależeć na poprawie stanu rzeczy i pogodzeniu światów, których nie dało się pogodzić. Doszła do porozumienia z faktem, że jej uczucia nie ulegną zmianie, tak jak ojcostwo Gabrielle. Nie zmieni się również to, że Stephen zawsze będzie czuć się gorszy od Scorpiusa, niezależnie od tego, ile osób tłumaczyłoby mu złożoność ich relacji lub ile razy ona sama powtórzyłaby słowa „Są różne rodzaje miłości”. Jeżeli Stephen mimo wszystko dalej tworzyć z nią to małżeństwo, w porządku. Jeżeli nie, będzie musiał pierwszy wyjść z propozycją rozwodu.

W takich właśnie rozmyślaniach zastała ją Gabrielle. Dziewczynka wróciła poprzedniego wieczora z wakacji w domu babci i dziadka, opowiadając historie o Purrym i małej miotełce dziadka Rona przez całą wieczorną kąpiel oraz niedzielne śniadanie. Potem Stephen zabrał ją na plac zabaw. A potem znalazła się przy swojej mamie.

\- Cześć – rzuciła radośnie, wspinając się na kolana Rose. Usadowiła się wygodnie, po czym spojrzała uważnie na mamę swoimi dużymi, jasnoszarymi oczami i odrzekła poważnym, dorosłym tonem: - Mamo. Kocham cię. Chciałabym dostać ciastko.

Rose uniosła brwi do góry. Zapadła cisza, podczas której niepewna reakcji swojej mamy Gabrielle kręciła się na jej kolanach w oczekiwaniu.

\- Mamo? – spróbowała ponownie, zaniepokojona. – Słyszałaś?

Rose zaczęła się śmiać. Uniosła głowę do góry i spojrzała w stronę siedzącego pod jednym z drzew Stephena. Obserwował uważnie ich rozmowę. W jego ciele widać było spięcie i niepewność, a zaaranżowana rozmowa z ich córką miała to przełamać. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerze, starając wyrazić się wszystko, co chciała przekazać mu słowami. Że czuje się dobrze. Że nigdzie się nie wybiera. Że to kolejna trudna sytuacja, z którą sobie poradzą. Że może być połączona więzią ze Scorpiusem, ale to z nim, Stephenem, związała swoją przyszłość i z nim będzie związana dalej.

Że będzie dobrze. Że cokolwiek by się nie działo, będzie dobrze.

\- Chodźmy po to ciacho, Gabrielle.


End file.
